


My Heart In Your Hand

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, M/M, dean cas reverse bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Summary of the fic: "Dean just needs to pay for his brother's college. Problem is, he isn't earning enough money at his job to pay for it, so he decides to steal something from the wealthy Novak household on the night they're hosting a masquerade ball open to the entire town. However, things don't go to plan, and he is stuck there with the Novaks son, Castiel. And what happens if he falls for Castiel Novak?"





	My Heart In Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steal My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217512) by [Cait_11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_11/pseuds/Cait_11). 



> I am so excited for this story! I was hoping the author would like the story prompt and Cait went with it.

Here is my prompt for my second DCRB piece:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on Tumblr! ](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Or on Pillowfort ^^ ](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
>  
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/185599918508/steal-my-heart)  
> [Art post on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/707937)  
> [Masterpost on Tumblr](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/185600824645/title-steal-my-heart-artist-delicious-irony)


End file.
